


The Pirate King

by orphan_account



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Game: Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Letters, Mild Language, Pirate King Elizabeth Swann, Pirates of the Caribbean References, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nate finds evidence of a Pirate King in Libertalia.
Relationships: Nathan Drake & Samuel Drake
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Pirate King

Hoisting himself through the open window, Nate surveyed the large mail room. At least what was left of it. With most of the roof caved in, a section of floor boards missing, and the entire interior decorated with greenery, Nate doubted they would find anything in here. But it never hurt to look. 

Along the back wall, behind a long counter, were a series of mail sorts. While most were still intact, a few had broken selves or had collapsed entirely over time. All were empty. 

Considering the colonists left their horses behind, it seemed unlikely they took the time to grab their mail before fleeing. Perhaps they were cut off from the outside world leading up to the event. Of course, that only left more questions rather than answers. But Nate didn’t like where this was going. 

After a bit of looking around, Nate’s gaze lands on a worn piece of paper under the moss covered counter. 

_Bingo_.

Fishing the document from the floor, Nate held it up to the light. It was damped and aged, but still legible. 

"Holy shit ... Sam I found something!" 

Taking the letter from his brother’s hand, Sam read over it, eyebrows slowly raising in interest. 

"So the leaders of Libertalia had trade agreements with other pirate governments?" 

"It would seem so. The letter was signed by Sumbhajee Angria, Pirate Lord of the Indian Ocean. He briefly mentions the election of a Pirate King, but doesn't give a name." 

Sam offered the letter back to Nate, lips pressed together in thought. "Maybe this Pirate King had something to do with the colonists' disappearance." 

"I don't think so," Nate said, tucking the letter into his journal. "It doesn't look like an invasion happened here."

Although, the lack of trade could explain the colony's empty armory. Perhaps they didn’t have all the necessary materials to manufacture their own weapons or the colonists weren’t happy with the founders after the trade agreements fell through and revolted. Maybe a little bit of both. Something drastic happened here, Nate agreed, but he’s not ready to accept Sam’s theory yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
